


cheap whiskey

by oceanyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dubious Consent, F/F, its dubcon because jihyo is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanyeon/pseuds/oceanyeon
Summary: warm bodies, warm alcohol





	cheap whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> idk i’m not sober i just wrote this and forgot you gotta make a title and summary and shit that is really too much for my brain to think of rn also i like projecting onto jihyo sorry gurl ily

a bottle of cheap whiskey is jihyo’s only company in her bed for a while instead of the many bodies she normally shares herself with.

every sip fills her throat with fire and her mind with hatred and disgust. how did she let it get this bad? how did she allow herself to become someone she doesn’t understand? thoughts she doesn’t want to have right now. drinking alone isn’t an effective distraction.

her fingers seem to move in their own as she texts… someone. no numbers are saved in her phone and the previous conversations in the text thread give no hint to who jihyo invites over.

about ten minutes later and nayeon arrives. so it was nayeon she texted. jihyo leans against the door frame and gives the most seductive smile her drunk self can manage. “you look good enough to eat,” she slurs.

nayeon blinks and jihyo knows her intoxication is obvious to anyone with two eyes. “i don’t know,” nayeon says hesitantly. “you sure you’re okay?”

anger starts to build inside of jihyo and it’s fierce. “i don’t need you to treat me like a child. i’m an adult, i know what i’m doing. yes, i’m okay.” it comes out harsher and more incoherent than jihyo intends and she feels like shit for snapping at nayeon who looks hurt and uncomfortable. “sorry,” she mumbles.

“whatever,” the older girl replies. “are you going to let me inside or should we pretend like i’m not here for a reason?” jihyo steps aside to let her in and get rid of her coat. she’s on nayeon in a second, kissing her neck and sucking marks on her collarbones fiercely. nayeon responds just as quickly, tugging on jihyo’s shorts and letting out breathy moans while leading them to the bedroom.

nayeon’s body is just what jihyo needs right now. it’s pliant and soft and curves in all the right places. her lips make the perfect shape as they suck hungrily around jihyo’s nippples and her fingers fit inside like matching puzzle pieces. nayeon is always a fun time and jihyo thanks her brain for at least getting this one thing right. the other girls she fucks around with are good, but none of them know her as well as nayeon.

the back of jihyo’s head starts ringing and her body is shaking violently and she knows she’s about to cum. its borderline painful and disorienting, but she comes down mentally and physically, slumping against nayeon’s chest and breathing heavily. the other girl rubs her back gently but doesn’t say anything.

“let me do you,” jihyo mumbles after her breathing has finally slowed.

“no. go to sleep,” nayeon says firmly and lays jihyo down in the soft pillows of her bed.

jihyo’s body immediately relaxes and fighting off sleep becomes so much more difficult. nonetheless, she fights it off as best as she can to grab nayeon’s wrist. “please,” she whispers. 

nayeon pulls away and walks around the room to get her clothes that had been tossed aside. jihyo watches her, chest twisting and she silently scolds herself for expecting anything different. for thinking anyone would want to stay.

“goodnight, jihyo,” nayeon sighs as she gets the last of her things.

she doesn’t respond, just takes another sip to get back to where she was and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes also i’m writing other, longer stuff this was just a short thing i decided to do


End file.
